Talk:Law (Borderlands 2)
Revert wars no just no Trivia Revert wars are lame, but let's hash it out here please Current contenders: ;Law De Da = wiktionary:la-di-da or wiktionary:la-di-dah a phonetic pun :pro :#wiktionary:la-de-da is an accepted spelling of this exact phrase ;De Da = Law & Order (TV Show) scene change sound effect :pro :#it's a pop culture reference and BL loves those :#there is a reference to "Law & Order" in BL2 with this pistol and the shield Order :anti :#other sources do not call this "De Da" it's "The Clang" or "Doink Doink" :#Law & Order is a phrase, it is not always reference to the show. :sort of neutral :#Order has which is clearly a reference to this sound effect. which secures the connection to both the show and the sound, but makes it possibly redundant here. (this is already reminding me dang Hellfire text from BL1, joy) -Raisins (talk) 07:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : "De Da" doesn't refers to "The Clang", which is used in scene changes, but to the 1st 2 tones of the series opening theme.Leafless (talk) 07:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::that makes more sense! that song does open with a two note phrase you could sing "de da" too. even so that's thin, because to my mind there's nothing hard that separates it from a coincidence, you have to already be looking for a L&O reference to see it. And I absolutely think it is reasonable to assume the pun was intentional, so to me that is the stronger possibility -Raisins (talk) 08:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::How about, that the missions where you get those 2 items are both about crime investigation and solving, which is a reference to the series kinda too.Leafless (talk) 09:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : The Law and Order together and the order's flavor text is all a reference to the show. The "De Da" is definetly not. The Law and Order tune isn't known for it's first notes and the first two notes aren't even that seperate from the third. It's "Law De Da" M0xxy (talk) 20:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with M0xxy. It sounds like a reference to Law & Order. CrackLawliet (talk) 04:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :: You mean you agree with Leafless, M0xxy thinks it's not. I suggest a compromise, separately listing the connection to the show (the shield combo) and then the flavour text as the pun. The overall law theme (drops from the sheriff or a crime scene investigation quest) isn't an exclusive reference to the show I can see. -Raisins (talk) 19:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :What I mostly disliked was the idea that you can make a "reference" to a phrase; that's called a pun. I mostly considered it as a reference to Law & Order because it would make sense for the two paired items to both have flavour text references of the same approximate type; I can't see anything about the weapon that makes "la de da" an appropriate line (you'd have thought if they were going to do that it'd be on a pink gun or something). It might be a pun on that, but it just doesn't really make any sense for it to be. Evil Tim (talk) 06:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at that oddball La-de-da trivia note on the page, and something occurred to me: De-da is La-de-da with the letters "L" and "A" removed. Add "L" and "A" back on to both that and to "Law" and I'm left looking at a cryptic connection to "L.A. Law"... I'm not interested in posting it though. It looks as though there have been too many edits over assumptions already. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Law / Anarchy Stacks Hey, so I've heard that the Law pistol has a +100% accuracy increase (its mentionned that the Law is accurate like a sniper rifle). In this case, whould it be worth mentionning that Gaige will retain perfect accuracy with this gun if she has less than 58 stacks of Anarchy? Source EDIT: Nobody has made any sort of comment, so I've put it in. BlackLight88088 (talk) 23:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Use of Law with Zer0 With the release of the Ultimate Vault Hunter DLC, Law gains additional utility for Zer0. Because the player can now potentially max out two entire skill trees, and only two of the skills in Zer0's sniping build actually requires a sniper rifle be used, a player can dual-spec in both Bloodshed and Sniping and thus exploit both Law's melee damage and 100% accuracy. This also makes Law a perfect weapon to use with Be Like Water. (moved from main page) Wannas (talk) 23:11, August 8, 2013 (UTC)